


Things Fall Apart

by MyLittleMogar, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleMogar/pseuds/MyLittleMogar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Gus's flight to L.A. is more turbulent than expect, leaving the guys to see if they can ride it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with my Boi a few weeks ago and posted it on here. You should check out his stuff on here and keep on the look out for a sequel to this coming your way?

“Fox news reports that flight 352 from Austin to L.A. went down only moments after take off. Reports show that many were injured, but the hospital nearby has yet to release any statements concerning the passengers.”

 

Ray stared at the broadcast, engrossed by the news. Nothing like this had ever happened this close to home.

 

“Vav, what flight did Geoff and Gus take?” He called, not looking away from the TV. Maybe Geoff and Gus had seen the plane take off, or knew more about what was going on with this crash.

 

“Dunno, he texted me about half an hour ago that he was about to take off, so call the bloody pilot or something.” He said, not looking up from his DS

 

Ray just shook his head. That was something he probably should have asked Jack, but he was out with Ryan. He asked Michael, but the man didn’t seem to hear him over the sound of him kicking Gavin’s ass at Pokemon. The news kept babbling on about the flight. About how heroic the pilot had been, to pull the plane out of complete destruction and avoid and major damage. Ray didn’t care if the pilot was a dog with a blog who had learn how to fly from a fucking bird, he just wanted to know that Geoff was okay.

Ryan was the one to call him, saying they were on their way back. That they’d heard something about the plane crash over the radio but hadn’t caught the number. When Ray said it was 352, the call suddenly ended there and it was impossible not to just know. Geoff had been on that flight. There was no report about any of the passengers, and his boyfriend had been on that flight! Panicking, he tore Michael’s headphones out of the man’s ears.

 

“Ow! What the hell, Ray? I was one hit away from killing the dumbass!” Michael complained loudly, still trying to get that last hit in. Ray grabbed Gavin’s DS from him, trying to make the Brit pay attention as well.

 

“What is your smegging problem today, Ray? You said you didn’t want to joi-” Gavin was pouting and had crossed his arms, throwing a tantrum like he was a toddler.

 

“Flight 352 was Geoff’s flight. The news said that god damn plane just crashed!”

 

“What?!” Gavin squawked, instantly regretting his earlier remark.

 

“His. Fucking. Plane. Crashed.” Michael deadpanned, staring blankly at the news report that flashed on the screen.

 

“Call the bloody airport or something,don’t just bloody stand there!” Gavin, tossed his pokemon battle aside, scrambling to find his phone, “Do we call the hospital or the airport? Do we even know where they took him?”

 

“Shit, what do we do?”

 

“I don’t fucking know, is there protocol for finding your boyfriend when his plane crashes!” Michael spat at him,

 

“Just fuckin’ call someone!” Gavin yelled, giving up on find his phone.

 

A loud slam echoed in the house as Jack and Ryan ran up the step, “Have you called anyone yet?” came Jack, out of breath.

 

“We don’t know who the fuck to call,” Ray said, staring at the still playing news cast.

 

Jack pulled out his phone, unlocking to search for the airport's number. Before he could get google to load, his phone began to ring in his hand.

 

“Who is it?” Ray asked, still staring at the crash scene. They were looping the plane going down, over and over again.

 

“i don’t know. I’ve never seen the number before.” Jack stared at his phone, letting it ring twice before he managed to actually answer it. “Hello? Yes, this is Jack Pattillo. Is he alright? Yes, we’ll be on our way within a few minutes. Would you please tell me the name of the hospital and the name of his primary doctor while he’s in there? Thank you.”

 

“Jack, is Geoff okay?” Ray asked quietly, looking at the phone like it held all of the answers in the world.

 

“It’s Geoff who’s in the hospital, isn’t it? Why aren’t we already out the door, come the fuck on!” Michael cried, slipping on his sneakers as he tried to rush outside. It felt like there was no time. Like if they didn’t hurry and leave right now, Geoff wouldn’t still be there.

 

“That was the hospital that’s right by the airport. They’ve got Geoff. The nurse assured me that he is fine at the moment, and that they are extending their visitor hours for the families of the flight victims.” Jack tried to keep them all calm. “Get your shoes on, we’re going to go see Geoff.”

 

“Thank God he’s okay. I was bloody worried when Ray said that was his flight.” Gavin gave a sigh of relief and Ryan slid his hand into the younger man’s, allowing him to lean against him.

 

When they got to the hospital, it didn’t matter how long visitor hours were. Nor would it matter to them ever again. Jack had asked the nurse to direct them to Geoff’s room, but she had just looked at them with pitying eyes. When she asked them to wait, Jack was sure his heart had fallen to his feet. Something had gone terribly wrong. It had to of, or they’d let at least one of them back to Geoff. A doctor came out and chatted idly with the nurse before turning to them with a face of stone. Gavin’s grip on Ryan’s hand got tight enough to be painful and Michael could only look on in shock as the doctor came to them.

 

“You’re here for Geoff Ramsey, correct?” He asked and Ryan was the only one who had the ability to agree verbally to him. “I’m sorry, but he passed away shortly after arrival.  We did everything we could, but he had just lost far too much blood before they brought him here. I’m truly sorry for your loss.”

 

“WE just got a call 15 minutes ago. You said he was fine!” Jack yelled, not believing a word of what she had just said.

 

Michael fell back into the waiting room seat, Ray following suit. This can’t be real. Geoff was fine and everything was going to be okay.

 

“I’m sorry, but he’s gone, sir.”

 

“But, you said he’d be fine,” Gavin whispered, staring at the nurse blankly.

 

“I don’t know who said that, and I assure you I will get to the bottom of this misunderstanding. I’m sorry, Mr. Patillo, but Mr. Ramsey is gone.” The nurse left without a nod or goodbye, disappearing behind a set of ‘Authorized Personnel Only’  doors.

 

“Is he really gone, Jack?” Gavin turned to Jack, his eyes beginning to water, “Is he really gone?”

 

“He can’t be, there was probably just a mix up,” He offered brokenly, still looking at the door she disappeared behind.

 

Ryan pulled the brit into his arms, still in shock of what he heard. Geoff was gone. Their Geoff, their Griff, was gone. Ray shakily stood, walking over to the embracing pair, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Gavin, tears starting to build in his eyes. Ryan removed one hand  from his grip on Gavin, reaching out for Jack.

 

“Jack,” He said, biting his lip to keep a whimper from breaking through, “ Jack, can we just, just hold us.”

 

Jack turned from the door, tears falling from his read eyes, “It’s just a misunderstanding, right?”

 

“Oh, Jack.” He muttered, trying not to cry, “we’re right here, we’ve got you.”

 

“He can’t be gone.” He whispered, burying his face in Gavin’s hair, “he can’t be.”

 

“But he is,” came Michael from his chair, “Geoff’s gone.”

 

After Geoff, Jack was the first to leave. Months of trying to keep the gang together had finally worn him down. He was tired of the lack of effort, how it felt like no one was invested in their love, that it was half assed. To spare himself anymore pain, He moved out 6 months after Geoff passed away, taking the last bit of hope of the relationship lasting with him.

 

Ryan went next a few months later, feeling like he didn’t belong with the lads anymore. He fully transferred to working for Roosterteeh full time, Achievement Hunter fading without Geoff to keep them together. There he didn’t have to see the lads anymore nor be reminded of what he had lost when Geoff left.

 

Ray tried. He tried as much as he thought possible, but it was too much. Watching Gavin and Michael throw all of their energy into keeping the lads alive hurt him. it was too much and he knew better than to think it was sincere. A few weeks after Ryan left, Ray, too, joined Ryan at Roosterteeth, keeping his distance from his ex. He could move on with his life, he had to.

 

Michael and Gavin tried. They put everything they had into keeping it together, Team Nice Dynamite couldn’t fall apart, not after all they had been through. But, even they couldn’t last. In the end, it was Gavin who called it off. Michael came home to a packed Gavin, plane ticket in hand. It was time for him to go back to England.

 

“I’m sorry Boi, but I can’t do this anymore. We gave ‘em hell, but I just can’t.”

 

With one last kiss, Gavin left for the airport, leaving Michael staring at the wall, the picture of the six of them staring back at him, in a house built for 6. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. It was supposed to be a happily ever after, they were going to be together, and it was going to be fucking great.

 

_____

 

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to end” Michael pushed through clenched teeth, fighting back the pain in his stomach, “It wasn’t supposed to end”

 

But with the last of the bottle to chase the pills down, the end finally came, and this time there was no fight left in Michael Jones to stop it.

 


End file.
